Have we met before?
by coffee4106
Summary: Mac and Harm finally talk after Jag-A-Thon and figure out whats going on with them. Will they be together or will Mac walk away?


**Have we met before?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of course and if this is like someone's story, I'm really sorry but I don't recall reading one like this before. Not my way that is. This is an ATC original JAG-A-THON challenge set to what happened….. After the race.. Where did Harm and Mac go with their long awaited talk that was entirely too short on script... this is MY version. Sorry its so short, i just realized it was due TODAY and Fiona had already submitted hers HAHA... so this is my 20 min story get done fast thing.. ENJOY!  
_

Harm studied Macs face as he took in the words she had just said. How about it? He would give anything to know the right answer at this moment.

"How bout back at the beginning" she had said to him with that worry in her eye she sometimes got when she was thinking too hard.

Mac knew she had said the words, the final step they needed. The question they both had asked themselves for so long. The past months had been such a struggle for them both. Did she really just say that? What was taking him so long? He was just looking, breathing, and suddenly, there it was. That twinkle of mischief in his eye as his lips turned up and he smiled.

He stood up straight and took a step towards her. She stiffened and began to worry.

"Hi, my name is Harm, Have we met before?" He asked as he stuck his hand out to her.

Mac smiled and then laughed, placing her hand in his expecting a good solid shake. "Hi, I'm Mac, I think we have met before." She laughed harder when Harm gently took her hand and moved it to his lips. His lips touched her skin softly and a spark jolted through both of their bodies causing them both to jump.

'Uh, excuse me." Harriet said as she pulled up in the golf cart suspiciously eyeing the couple standing before her.

"Hi Harriet." Harm had recovered but never let his eyes break contact with Macs eyes.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Harriet asked as she caught a glimpse of the linked hands.

"Meeting." Mac announced with a smile, still not breaking eye contact with the gorgeous Navy Sailor standing in front of her.

"Did you breathe while running ma'am?" Harriet laughed, finally figuring the situation out.

"Harriet." Mac laughed. "Yes, I did. Thank you."

"Ok, going on about my business. Call me tonight Ma'am." Harriet sped off in the golf cart to find the rest of the runners.

"So, where have we met before?" Harm smiled as he pulled Macs hand gently, leading her to a park bench behind them.

"Let's see, was it a rose garden at the white house possibly?" Mac sat down by him wondering when he would release her hand.

Harm leaned forward and laid soft circles on Macs hand with his thumb. "I'm sorry Mac, for the past few months. It should never have gotten this bad. We are friends, we needed to talk."

"Harm, there's more to it and you know it. Just talking was not going to work this out. We took our space, and tried to figure it out, its what we needed then. Nothing could of gone the way we wanted it to go. We are.."

"I love you Mac." Harm interrupted her, leaving her stammering for the next word she was trying to say.

"Harm, but we just met." She gained control again and thought now was the perfect time for a joke.

"Funny Marine. I've loved you forever. No now, I'm serious, look at me Mac. That night when I told you to come to me, I was scared to death."

"I was too. I thought that was the time we would finally let each other know how we felt."

"And again, I let you down." Harm glanced at the woman sitting beside him, content with just being there.

"You didn't let me down Harm. Renee needed you."

"You needed me."

"Yes, but I'm a Marine. The time wasn't right."

"It caused trouble between us Mac, I don't want that to happen again. And your not just a Marine."

"It wont, don't worry. We know now that stewing for a while won't work. We just have to find somewhere and duke it out." She smiled as she reached up and touched his face.

"So, then we are good now? The office can stop walking on pins and needles?" He laughed as he covered her hand with his.

"Ya, were good. Besides I totally was a toe ahead of you over that finish line."

"Oh no you weren't Marine, your not pulling that on me." He leaned closer to her face causing her to catch her breath.

"Harm?" She asked. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Mac." He smiled, "I think you know where we should go."

She closed the distance between their lips and slightly touched his lips with hers. He could taste the butterscotch candy she had been sucking on earlier. The breeze blew around them and the sun was covered by a cloud. Mac opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of someone standing nearby watching them. She realized where they were and broke contact looking sideways to none other than the Admiral.

"Excuse me?" He stood there questioning them.

"Sir, I'm sorry, it's not what it looks like." Mac stammered.

"I just have one thing to say to you two." He took a step forward as Harriet drove up again.

Harm and Mac braced for the reprimand that was about to be put upon them.

"Sir?" Harm questioned while taking Macs hand in his and forcing her into a standing position in front of the Admiral.

"Can we stop walking on glass around the office?" The Admiral smiled big.

"I believe that is a yes, sir." Harm laughed.

"Good. Now, have a good weekend. Im headed to the office apparently." He turned and stalked off causing Harm, Mac and Harriet to finally breath.

"So Mac, your place or mine?"

Mac started to laugh as Harriet was caught off guard with the question and accidently hit the horn on the golf cart.

"Well you see Sailor, as handsome as you think you are, that doesn't work on me." Mac pointed a finger into Harms chest and smiled.

"And why not?" He asked, while grabbing her finger and pulling her close to him. He snaked his arm around her waist as her eyes grew bigger.

"Because, we just met Mr. Rabb." She leaned up and kissed him gently.

Harm laughed knowing she had just gotten the last word.


End file.
